Kilauea
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Si Kenny tuviese que comparar a Butters con algo, lo haría con un volcán; ambos eran hermosos, tanto que la gente olvidaba que en su núcleo existía lava ardiente a punto de estallar *basado en Going Native*


_Buenas Noches para todos, hurray por otro fic, lo logré, pero es igual de malo que el anterior, sorry ;-; En realidad tengo que hacer rant desde el principio, este one shot está basado en el increible, amazing, espectacular episodio "Going Native", damas y caballeros, ¡BUNNY es canon! Al fin, gracias a Jebús el milagro ha sucedido, al fin comprobaron que Butters no es un debilucho y que puede deshacerse de todos y que Kenny es la mejor persona de South Park y que no es un iletrado (y que puede que si tenga el síndome del héroe). _

_Desde que terminó el episodio supe que necesitaba hacer algo sobre este episodio, así que como buena persona, decidí investigar sobre las islas hawaianas antes de si quiera comenzar a escribir, y me lleve la grata sorpresa de que Hawaii es asombrosa, las islas en realidad son volcanes que han surgido de un "hot spot" en medio de una placa tectónica, como las placas se mueven, también lo hacen las islas, es por eso que la isla mas vieja de "Kauai" (donde suceden los eventos del episodio) se está hundiendo por el movimiento, mientras que la isla mayor está creciendo pues aun sigue en el hot spot, inclusive han detectado el crecimiento de un nuevo volcán, pues la lava se está abriendo paso desde el hot spot (no me la pase buscando toda la noche videos al respecto, lo juro, no se si soy la única que no sabía sobre esto, pero si no lo sabían, espero las haya dejado asombradas y busquen mas al respecto, yo personalmente estoy encantada y mi nueva misión en la vida es ir donde el Kilauea, los volcanes me asustan tanto como me fascinan, vivo junto a uno, es natural, un día el volcán va matar a medio Puebla)_

_En fin, el punto es que los volcanes estaban en todos lados, y luego Leopold Stotch hizo click en mi cabeza, el resto es, literalmente, historia; eso si, advierto que el final esta apresurado. En fin, espero les guste mucho, como es mi costumbre, habrá rant al final_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. Comedy central

* * *

_Canción Sugerida: Just like honey – The Jesus and Mary chain_

* * *

**_Kilauea_**

**_By thetalentlesswriter_**

* * *

_El volcán Kilauea, localizado en la gran isla de Hawaii, es el mas activo del mundo, ha estado en erupción desde 1983; su lava logra llegar hasta el Océano Pacífico, al entrar en contacto con el agua, la lava comienza a endurecerse, creando nuevo territorio en la isla._

* * *

La superficie en la que su cabeza estaba recargada era demasiado fría y dura como para considerarse cómoda, pero después de varios turnos nocturnos en las que combinaba su labor con sus tareas, bien podría recostarse sobre un montón de rocas y aun a pesar del dolor, se quedaría dormido, cosa que intentaba hacer en esos instantes.

-Kenneth- escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, su voz era demasiado alta y molesta, prefirió bloquearla, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con la mierda de quien sea que le estuviese llamando, la población estudiantil era mas de 300 estudiantes, lo que sea que le quisiesen pedir, estaba seguro que alguien mas podría hacerlo –Kenny… Ken… ¡KINNY!- gritó Eric Cartman en su oído, y el rubio se preguntó si su sentido auditivo se recuperaría después de ello, Eric aun tenía su voz infantil, la cual siempre había sido aguda y estresante.

-¡Jódete Eric!- respondió, mientras levantaba su cabeza y abría los ojos, la cafetería se había llenado en el lapso en que se había sentado en la mesa e intentado descansar, el barullo de todos los chicos había sido otro ruido que Kenny había omitido, y deseaba fuertemente volver a hacerlo, era un parloteo sin sentido que le daba jaqueca.

-Sí, claro, te estoy haciendo un favor Kinny, si no te gusta eso, recuérdame no volverte a avisar sobre tu "mejor amigo" y como si sigue así va a terminar con el rostro desfigurado- después de aquel discurso, Eric pretendió retirarse, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, porque Kenneth le había tomado del brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria, hundiendo sus dedos sobre la grasa a la que el castaño llamaba brazo -¡Ay!-

-No te quejes, gorda, y dime que pasa con Butters- preguntó molesto; Kenny no era la clase de persona que se enojaba fácilmente, su paciencia era una de sus múltiples virtudes, sin embargo había dos nombres que podían hacer que Kenny pasase de un agradable sujeto a un animal furioso que defiende a sus crías a capa y espada: uno era el de Karen McCormick, su hermana menor a la que Kenneth adoraba, el otro era el de Leopold "Butters" Stotch, su mejor amigo (un termino que con los años le dejó de gustar).

-Butters no se ha sacado la arena de su amplia vagina y sigue gritoneando a todos; en estos momentos seguro sigue peleándose con Craig Tucker, y tu sabes que si no eres Tweek, no hay manera que Craig sea condescendiente contigo…-

Si Eric dijo algo mas, Kenny no lo sabría, tomó su vieja mochila del piso y salió corriendo de la cafetería, rogando a todas las deidades que pudiese llegar a tiempo antes de que Butters terminase explotando, dejando como resultado su nariz rota y la sangre desparramada disparejamente en el piso.

Si Kenneth tuviese que comparar a Butters con algo, lo haría con un volcán; mucha gente creería que estaba loco, que alguien tan frágil y pequeño como Leopold no podía ser metaforizado por una fuerza tan potente de la naturaleza como lo eran los volcanes, pero Kenny tenía sus motivos para hilar al uno con el otro:

Los volcanes eran algo admirable, majestuosos, bellos, a su alrededor crecía la vida, el verde decoraba sus faldas para luego degradarse con el la nieve blanca o el color ; la gente tendía a olvidar que a pesar de ser algo tan bello, existía lava ardiente en su núcleo, hirviente y destructiva, un pequeño movimiento en las placas tectónicas y toda esa fuerza saldría volando a varios metros de distancia, lanzando piedra y lava que destruiría todo lo que estuviese a su paso, volviendo el aire en algo casi irrespirable, coloreando el cielo de gris, y dejando al final una nueva capa de piedras donde la vida tendría que abrirse paso para volver a su belleza original.

Butters era paciente, dulce, con un rostro inocente y grandes ojos verde mar, pero tenía un límite, todos lo sabían, el incidente en Hawái fue solo el principio, la primer erupción de un volcán antes inactivo que resulto ser muy destructivo: cuando Butters estaba ciegamente furioso, golpeaba a la gente por cosas simples como inyectarse insulina, les recriminaba todas esas verdades que intentaron ocultar.

Solo existía una persona que sabía sortear los chorros de lava, y ese era Kenny.

-… aburrido que dice que no le importa nada cuando en realidad eres tan jodidamente inseguro que tienes que amenazar a todos con tu maldito dedo medio…-

Kenny pudo escuchar los gritos de Leopold a varios lockers de distancia; normalmente, McCormick se preocuparía mas por la persona que estuviese enfrentándose al rubio, porque a pesar de su metro sesenta de estatura y sus cincuenta y cinco kilogramos de peso, Butters era un destructor nato, cuando eran niños hundió un crucero, le había dado tantas palizas a Cartman que ya nadie se molestaba en contar; sin embargo había límites, gente con la que el pequeño Butters no podía ni debía pelear, y Craig Tucker definitivamente estaba en esa lista.

Kenneth corrió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, Butters estaba parado de puntillas, invadiendo el espacio personal de Craig Tucker mientras le señalaba con el dedo, el entrecejo de Craig lucía levemente fruncido, una expresión que en alguien estoico como el azabache, era aterradora.

-¡Leopold!- lo llamó, el rubio aparentemente no lo escuchó, pues siguió gritando a todo pulmón sobre todo lo que detestaba de Craig, su nariz y dientes torcidos, sobre su sexualidad reprimida y un montón de cosas que estaba mal con él. Kenny no perdió el tiempo, caminó con decisión donde estaba Butters hasta que pudo cargarle en sus brazos, alejándole lo mas posible de la pelea antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiese.

-En hora buena McCormick, me debes una- habló Craig a sus espaldas.

-¡KENNETH! ¡BÁJAME!- vociferó el chico, pataleando y golpeando la espalda de Kenny; dolía, pero McCormick pudo notar como Butters intentaba no ser demasiado duro con él.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Stotch- respondió él, su tono de voz era duro y golpeado; Kenneth había desarrollado un sexto sentido en lo que refería a Leopold Stotch, sabía cuando había que ser dulce con él, cuando solo un abrazo y una reafirmación de lo maravillo que él era sería suficiente para aplacarle; ese no era el caso sin embargo, y en esos instantes necesitaba una figura autoritaria, alguien que le pusiese en cintura y le obligase a pensar con cabeza fría.

Kenneth siguió caminando por los pasillos, ignorando la mirada de los curiosos, no a diario se veía a un chico cargando cual costal a otro muchacho que parecía estar fúrico; Leopold seguía ordenando que le dejase volver a la pelea, que Craig merecía cada insulto, que necesitaba golpear algo, lo que fuese, y que Kenny no quería estar en la línea de fuego; McCormick hizo caso omiso y salió del high school, dirigiéndose hacia su vieja camioneta, el único regalo bueno que había recibido en su vida.

-¡Kenny! ¡No!- gimoteó Leopold, mientras Kenny abría como podía la puerta del pasajero -¡Déjame!- McCormick regresó con cuidado a Stotch al suelo, para luego señalar al interior de la camioneta -¡No puedes obligarme a subir!-

-Contaré hasta 3 para que subas a la camioneta o ya verás- amenazó Kenny, Leopold hizo un puchero que Kenneth ignoró con mucho esfuerzo –Tres… Dos…- no contó mas, Butters soltó un largo suspiró y procedió a entrar al auto; Kenny entonces caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, entro en el vehículo, encendió el motor, el cual rugió ruidosamente y procedió a salir del estacionamiento escolar.

Ninguno de los dos intentó hacer conversación, o llenar aquel incómodo silencio con el sonido de la vieja radio de la camioneta; Kenneth sabía que Leopold no iba a hablar por su voluntad y él tendría que encontrar la manera de lograr que se sacase del pecho la verdadera razón por la que estaba así de molesto. Ese era el peor defecto de Butters según Kenneth, la razón por la que tenía una personalidad tan "volcánica", se guardaba las cosas hasta que ya eran demasiado para él y explotaba por cosas mínimas, sin atacar la verdadera raíz de su enojo.

Era un problema, el mismo Stotch era consciente de ello; Kenny recuerda las varias veces que Butters golpeaba enojado su casillero del gimnasio mientras, al fin, le comentaba como sus padres le habían castigado sin razón, o como los chicos le enfadaban demasiado; hubo otra ocasión en la que Butters terminó cortándose a propósito para tranquilizarse, fue solo una línea en su muñeca y había funcionado muy bien al principio, pero luego Kenneth notó la cicatriz, y se enfureció tanto que hizo al pequeño Butters llorar, después de un par de disculpas, Leopold prometió no hacerlo nunca mas.

Había una tercera cosa que lograba que Butters se calmase, era la favorita de Kenny porque lo involucraba; y en cierta manera, detestaba aquel método tan efectivo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó al fin Leopold, mientras el cartel de despedida de South Park se desborraba en su ventana.

-Primero vamos a conseguir algo de comer, es la hora del almuerzo-

-¿No vamos a regresar al colegio, cierto?- preguntó, y Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza; perderse un par de clases era un lujo que se darían ese día.

No avanzaron mucho hasta llegar al primer puesto de comida rápida, Kenny ordenó rápidamente un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas desde el auto, no quería perder demasiado tiempo. Para poder lograr que Butters le explicase su situación, necesitaba una manera de tranquilizarlo, alejarle de su "ira interna"; cuando fueron a Kauai a la edad de 10 años, Kenny notó como todos aquellos "locales", buscaban una manera de deshacerse de su enojo para vivir en paz, a base de golf y _chi chis_, lograban su objetivo; sin embargo estaban en Colorado, ahí no había playas ni cruceros, había montañas y nieve que se acumulaba por centímetros.

Ambos comieron en silencio, el estómago de Kenny casi gruñó del gusto al sentirse lleno entre las cantidades de soda y papas fritas; Butters inclusive lucia menos molesto mientras mordisqueaba su hamburguesa; la comida siempre era un buen punto para iniciar, era mucho mas fácil negociar con alguien satisfecho a con alguien hambriento.

Una hora después, Kenneth al fin los había llevado su destino: el parque nacional de Park, un lugar en medio del condado Park donde los árboles y todo lo que en ellos habitaba estaba protegido, libre de crecer cuanto quisiese; no eran playas paradisiacas ni calor tropical, pero era inclusive mas relajante que la previa, había algo en la manera en que el viento frío combinado con los rayos del sol te golpeaban, era pacifico, y eso era lo que Butters necesitaba en esos instantes.

-¿Parque nacional?- preguntó Leopold con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto, estirando sus piernas lentamente, inhalando con fuerza el aire puro de la montaña.

-Necesitas calmarte- explicó Kenneth, cerrando la camioneta, eran el único automóvil en kilómetros –y este es el único lugar que parece gustarte lo suficiente-

Comenzaron a internarse en el bosque, los rayos del sol proyectaban sobras de entre las hojas de los pinos sobre sus cabezas, iluminando tenuemente el sendero, lo único artificial en ese lugar; Kenneth comenzó a silbar, varias aves trinaban, algunas incluso imitaron la canción que Kenny silbaba, el viento ululaba en sus oídos, como susurrando cosas que ninguno podía entender. Caminaron por mucho tiempo sin hablar, ninguno estaba deseoso de romper aquella paz con el sonido de su voz, pero Kenneth notó como los antes tensos hombros de Leopold comenzaban a relajarse, estaban acercándose a ese estado en el que Butters era simplemente su adorable ser; y en cierta manera Kenny se sintió deprimido, porque era probable que no utilizasen aquel ultimo recurso.

-Ya me cansé- expresó Butters, sentándose sobre las gruesas raíces de un pino.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó McCormick, tomando asiento a su lado, sus pupilas ensanchándose ante la visión del cuello descubierto de Stotch, el chico tenía un lunar de tamaño considerable entre su mandíbula y su cuello, y Kenny había fantaseado con besar aquel lugar desde que tenía 13 años.

-Un poco, sí… Lamento lo de hace un rato Ken, no pretendía golpearte muy duro-

-No te preocupes, puedo con ello, no es como si fueses muy fuerte- Butters golpeó su brazo juguetonamente y Kenny fingió un ouch; el pequeño rubio recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de McCormick, y lo único que él pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y rogar por no sonrojarse y por no tener una erección, decirle a Leopold lo que sentía por él no era precisamente algo que quisiese afrontar, mucho menos cuando sus pantalones le apretujaban de manera casi dolorosa.

Butters entonces comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su chamarra, y Kenneth tragó en seco, mientras la esperanza volvía a crecer en su estómago, porque en verdad, no creía que llegarían hasta ese punto; las pequeñas manos blancas dejaron la chaqueta y se dirigieron a su cuello, las yemas de los dedos de Stotch quemaban por donde rozaban, jugueteaban tímidamente hasta llegar a su mandíbula, delineándola, acercándose a sus labios.

-Ken- susurró, Kenny sabía lo que sucedería a continuación si bajaba su mirada hacia donde estaba el rostro de Butters, conocía de zozobra aquella deliciosa sensación, como sus venas se sentirían arder, como si en lugar de sangre, le recorriese lava; y también sabía lo doloroso que sería cuando el momento se terminase.

Aun así, Kenneth correspondió al llamado, y en cuestión de segundos Leopold había colocado sus labios sobre los de McCormick, como asegurándose de que tuviese permiso de hacerlo, que estaba bien hacerlo; Kenny nunca estaba seguro si estaba completamente de acuerdo, en total se habían besado tres veces en su vida, y las tres veces, Kenny creía que sufriría una combustión espontanea, era una mezcla del gusto de besarlo y del dolor por sentirse ligeramente usado; nunca habían discutido el tema de lo que eran, o que significaba el hecho de que terminasen besándose solo cuando Butters necesitaba calmarse. Era como si los besos no significasen nada, solo una manera mas de calmar a un inestable Leopold Stotch.

Y Kenneth odiaba el sentimiento de sentirse utilizado, pero amaba mas el contacto de sus labios como para rehusarse a hacerlo.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos abrieran sus bocas y sus lenguas se encontrasen, las manos de Leopold jugueteaban con algunos mechones largos de cabello arenoso, las manos de McCormick sin embargo estaban aferradas a la tela de su pantalón, no quería tocarlo cuando se besaban pues temía dos cosas: o que Butters fuese a desvanecerse entre sus brazos pues era solo un sueño, o que todo fuese tan real que nunca mas podría dejar a Leopold irse; lo mejor para su salud mental era simplemente no tocarle, no hasta que al fin, pudiesen poner un nombre a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

-Kenny- musitó Leopold, alejando sus labios un par de milímetros, el aludido enterró sus uñas en el pantalón, creyendo tocar su propia piel, Butters depositó otro beso en sus labios, era gentil como el primero –lo lamento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó McCormick, mientras Leopold alejaba su rostro del propio, Kenny no estaba seguro porque, pero empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Por besarte, lo lamento en serio-

-Ese no es motivo para disculparse, no conozco a nadie quien se disculpe por besar a otra persona sin su consentimiento, ¿no hay hasta gente que dice que eso es mil veces mejor?- preguntó, intentando sonreír, no quería tener esa conversación en esos instantes, quería besarle otra vez.

-Pero esto es distinto Ken, obviamente no lo disfrutas- esa respuesta hizo que Kenny le mirase extrañado, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo disfruto?- preguntó rápidamente, su voz rayando en lo desesperado, sus manos aun aferradas a la tela, sudando, su garganta se sentía seca.

-Es bastante fácil de ver, de todas las veces que nos hemos besado tu nunca lo has iniciado, no me tocas, y en lugar de eso aprietas lo primero que encuentres, además que tienes ésta expresión en el rostro, como si te doliese hacerlo; no se me correspondes por lástima o porque en verdad eres un buen amigo, pero es injusto tener que hacerte pasar por ello; lo lamento en serio…-

Kenny se quedó estupefacto en su lugar, procesando lo que le acababa de responder, luego empezó a reírse fuerte, no era con afán de burla, pero honestamente, la idea de besar a Butters por simple piedad le parecía ridícula, aquel rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que haría con él si éste le diese la oportunidad o el enorme poder que ejercía sobre él; y tal vez, aun cuando la idea no le agradase por completo, era hora de que lo supiese.

-¡No te rías!- gritó Leopold, y Kenny, aun cuando no pudo parar de reír, abrazó al pequeño Stotch, su risa ahogándose en su garganta mientras su nariz se enterraba en los mechones rubios -¡Me estás haciendo enojar, Kenneth! –

-Eres un ciego, Leopold Stotch, no sabes lo mucho que lo disfruto- habló, las manos de Kenny comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, sus palmas se sentían en llamas –es solo que, yo pensé que solo me besabas para calmarte, que no significaban nada para ti, es por eso que no quería tocarte, y lucía como adolorido, no quería hacerme ilusiones-

-¿Por qué haría eso, Ken? Eres la ultima persona a la que yo usaría-musitó Leopold, y Kenneth se sintió realmente estúpido, porque Butters nunca usaría nadie, podía tener un carácter explosivo, pero también era la mejor persona del pueblo, era honesto y solidario, cuando estaba enojado explotaba, destruía, escupía insultos y verdades, pero eran incontables las veces que se había disculpado después de una erupción.

-Lo sé- admitió, Butters rompió el abrazo y miró a Kenneth a los ojos, verde mar se encontró de frente con azul cielo -¿Dónde nos deja eso entonces, Buttercup?-

-Bien, aun estoy esperando que tu me beses y no yo a ti, eso sería un buen inicio- Kenny sonrió, y Leopold cerró los ojos, esperando un beso que nunca llegó a sus labios, si no a un punto medio entre su mandíbula y su cuello, donde estaba localizado aquel lunar con el que Kenny fantaseaba desde la pubertad –No me refería a eso-

-No, pero era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió McCormick con toda sinceridad, disfrutando de aquella efervescente sensación es la boca de su estómago, combatiendo el deseo de levantarse y comenzar a gritar victoriosamente; Leopold aprovechó para tomarle de la mano, haciendo que todo se sintiese demasiado perfecto pero increíblemente real; luego, después de lo que se sintieron como siglos, Kenny besó a Butters, quien correspondió contentamente, ambos sosteniéndose fuertemente el uno al otro, fundiéndose.

Si Butters era un volcán, entonces Kenneth era el océano, pasivo mas no constante, impredecible y en algunas ocasiones destructivo; y ambos colisionaban, neutralizándose el uno al otro, hasta que algo nuevo terminaba creándose, agrandándose, algo que necesitaba de ambos para existir.

* * *

_Iba a colocar que era lo que molestaba a Butters tanto (tenia relación con sus padres), pero luego dije: bah! Trey y Matt básicamente lo agregaron hasta el final, además, hablar del problema sería demasiado cruel, dejemos a Bunny ser feliz, porque se lo merecen, carajo._

_Oh, otra cosa, contradictoriamente el agua también está destruyendo a las islas hawaianas, muchos de los volcanes mas viejos ya casi no están activos, el movimiento hace que estos volcanes viejos se hundan, la erosión de la lluvia y el mar está acabando con algunas islas, como esas islas están alejadas del hot spot ya casi no hay lava para que crezcan como la gran isla o como el nuevo volcán, así que: sí, las islas necesitan de ambas, el agua y la lava, para subsistir, si esto no es una gran metáfora para bunny no se lo que sea (aunque yo estoy loca)._

_En fin, lo lamento, horrible spur of the moment plot, dejen comentario si les gusto, y si lo odiaron, también._

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
